This invention is in the field of optics, and is particularly concerned with an adjustable mounting device for an optical mirror. Various devices are now known and used for adjusting the alignement of a mirror in an optical system. A particular system which requires such alignment is a laser; the adjusting devices currently available for lasers are complex, with a multitude of micrometer steering screws, and with the screw barrels approximately parallel to the laser beam. If these devices are used on the output mirror of a laser, one is faced not only with the problem of deciphering which screw to adjust, but of avoiding laser burns when making adjustments. The present invention avoids these problems and should be very cheap and easy to manufacture.